Harry Potter of House Black
by The True Lokre
Summary: What if Sirius were a bit more serious? Harry is raised to be a proper member of House Black. Dark!Harry HP/DG DM/PP implied SB/RL
1. Prologue

**AN: This is a bit of a prologue to my story that most felt I needed. I'd like to think that this has enough of what was lacking in my original chapter one to give you all a firm footing while I try this again. It goes without saying, if you recognize it, i don't own it.**

HPHBHPHBHPHB

Sirius black sat at his desk in his private study, a bottle of Ogden's Finest and a glass of ice reflecting the firelight, a candle flickered a bit over his paper. He set his dicta-quill up and started speaking from the heart as he stared a picture of four boys in their Gryffindor robes hamming it up for the camera.

"You never did get over the trust issues, did you? You never were willing to accept that others made mistakes and that there's such a thing as forgiveness. You were more than just the brains of our little band of miscreants, you were our brother. You know what you meant to me and I will never forgive you for taking that away."

He huffed and sat the glass down a little too aggressively, causing it to crack. Two flicks of his wand later and the vessel was repaired and his drink was refilled.

"You missed out on getting to know Harry. He was only a toddler when you left, Remus. I swear he's gotten the best bits of all of us. He's as smart as Lilly, as suave as James, he's as cunning as you on your best days, and he's got the fire in his eyes that I once saw in my own reflection. There's been no revenge sweeter than the day Harry was sorted into Slytherin. Snape almost quit on the spot."

He chuckled at the memory looked up in a moment of quiet reflection.

"Reggie says he's a shoo in for head boy if he keeps up with his studies. You know the hat said Slytherin, but he's a Ravenclaw if I ever knew one. He's really taken after his Uncle Moony in that regard...you always were an eagle who wore red."

He swallowed hard,

"Between Harry and Draco, there's not much out there that I don't think they can do. For years, they have been one and two in the class. They have pushed each other towards greatness since they were three. No, Harry and Draco don't have quite the same talent for pranks we did, but those two...those two will change this world Remy. "

A tear traced down his cheek

"I just wish you were still here with me to see it"

He stopped and read what had been written. With one last draw from his glass, he took the parchment and held it over the candle, watching it catch fire and burn to ash.

"Fourteen years you've been gone Remy, I still miss you. The changes I've made since you've been gone are for the better I think. I just wish...I wish I could have had just one more night"

HPHBHPHBHPHB

**AN: So there you have it, I started with a question "What if Sirius were more serious?" and this was born. I hope you all enjoy. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, but at the end of the day as long as you don't gouge your eyes out after having read my work, then I'm happy.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN - It turns out that I really needed to work on some things with this story. I rushed it a bit and the narrative suffered for that. To those who read this before and had to deal with the errors, I apologize and hope this is a better experience.**

HPHBHPHBHPHBHPHBHPHB

"It is with great pleasure that I introduce to you, a man who has single handedly taken our great country from the edge of the abyss and has steered it towards a brighter future. Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you my friend Cornelius Fudge!" The teen smiled a warm smile and shook the minister's hand, setting flashbulbs off and giving The Daily Prophet the perfect picture to run the next day.

With a round of thunderous applause, the pudgy man took his place at the podium in front of the Ministry of Magic and grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you for those kind words, Harry. It does this old man good to see our youth taking a vested interest in the future of our world." The teen nodded and smiled for the cameras as the minister started his speech.

It was a landslide. Amos Diggory stood no chance against the combined effort of a Black and Malfoy alliance. Fudge was oblivious to it all. The Loyalists had their puppet in a seat of power and the Wizarding world was none the wiser. Not bad for a fifteen year old's summer project.

As the inaugural ball was winding down, the young scion of house Malfoy sat down next to an all too familiar wizard with green eyes. "You really know how to work a crowd don't you? Dear cousin, you almost had me convinced that the idiot Fudge was half the man he thinks he is" he smirked "from the edge of the abyss eh? what would your father have to say about that?"

With a snort "Ask him yourself, he's the one who wrote it. Bloody sheep is what they are, the lot of them. Frankly, the flock needs to be culled if you ask me" He winced and rubbed his foot through his shoe "And please remind me to reapply the cushioning charm to these shoes the next time we have a ball to go to. I thought it would have lasted through the waltz and it failed halfway in"

The blond loosened the top button on his shirt "I didn't see you looking too distraught when you were holding Greengrass out there. I think she could have stood on your feet and you would have been grinning like a 'claw holding a first edition"

"Jealousy is a trait not befitting our station, cousin. It's not my fault that House Potter had a betrothal contract with house Greengrass. I was just" he paused to find the proper words "just enjoying a dance with my future Lady Potter" He looked across the hall to where Daphne was talking with her group of friends. He blushed when she caught him staring.

Draco scoffed "Enjoying her low cut dress was more like it" This broke the awkward tension and the two relaxed a bit and just enjoyed the moment.

"Don't blame Daph for Pansy's flowers not blooming yet..." Harry said, cocking an eyebrow at his cousin who was staring across the room at the young miss Parkinson.

Before Draco could respond, they were both startled by their uncle Regulus "Boys, your fathers wanted me to inform you that it's time to leave. You are to floo directly to your respective homes, is that clear? They will know if any detours are made. I won't cover for you this time."

"Yes uncle Regulus" they said in unison before making their way to the foyer to use the floo. With a brief confirmation of plans for the next few days, they were off.

HPHBHPHB

The next day started off as most do in the summer, the sun rises and the world wakes up. In a large bedroom in the north wing of Black Manor, a young man had already been awake for several hours sitting at a desk. The scratching of quill to parchment echoed and the flickering of a candle gave way to the breaking dawn through the window. The gurgling of his stomach was the only indication of just how long he'd been at work. "Flinky!" he barked out.

"Yes master Harrys?" The sallow skinned house elf rocked on his feet, awaiting his master's order.

The teen looked down his nose at the little elf, "tea and scone please, and please remind father I have tutoring with uncle Lucius in two hours" without a sound the elf dissolved into nothingness and was gone.

Forty minutes later and the ink is dry on the last of his paperwork. With a flick of his wand, where once a stack of loose papers laid now sat a book, bound with a clasp of gold. He took the last bite of his morning meal and looked across his desk. Satisfied with his work, the teen walked across the room and began the process of getting ready for his morning lessons.

As the last Potter and heir of house Black it was his duty to not only his houses, but to the Loyalist movement that he maintain a proper appearance. As was the custom, his hair was always kept tied back when in public. At Hogwarts, he would use an ornate jade and onyx linked band, but at home or at Malfoy Manor, a simple bit of black ribbon with the Black family crest would suffice. Once he assumed his majority, only then would he be allowed to let his hair fall where it may. His forest green robes are the finest of acromantula silk that are imbued with cooling, comforting, and deodorizing charms. Having straightened his collar in the mirror one final time he made his way downstairs, his new book tucked under his arm.

He knocked thrice on a large black wooden door and waited, hearing no objections he stepped in. "I'm off to the Malfoy's, father."

Sirius Black was sitting at his desk picking his nails with a knife. "Are you and Draco planning on any mischief after lessons?" The teen rubbed the back of his neck and wouldn't meet his father's eye. "If you are, don't disgrace the family, understand?"

It started as a chuckle from the teen. A snort turned into a giggle, a giggle into a laugh. Eventually they were both wiping tears from laughing so hard. "I promise I won't disgrace the houses Potter or Black, father" He said between giggles, calming himself down.

The older Lord Black grinned. "Just don't get caught this time. Do you know what kind of a dinner I had to buy Amelia after you two were found in the London zoo?" he sighed "She wasn't thrilled to find out you two had added a muggle exhibit between the gorillas and chimps...the oblivators had to work overtime that week. "The teen blushed a bit and looked at his feet "Now, have you formalized your guest list for your party at the end of the month? We need to get invitations out and food purchases must be made so that the elves can be prepared"

The teen's face shot up with a grin. "Yes, it'll be the usual lot, but I'm sure I'll have forgotten a family or two. I'll have Uncle Regulus go over the list before I submit it for your approval" seeing his father nod, he continued. "I know I make the same request ever year father..." but he was cut off with a dismissive wave from his father's hand.

"Yes yes, I know. Year after year you only want the same thing, and every year you've been too young. You know you won't have your answer until your birthday. Now go, your friends are waiting." Harry mock-huffed and started to turn towards the door, "Please tell Regulus to stop by after his lesson, I need to discuss house business with him." With a smirk and a nod, the teen made his way back to his room to access his private floo. In a flare of green flame, he was gone.

HPHBHPHBHPHBHPHBHPHB

**AN - Thought i would end this here. Yes this is VERY au. The first chapter or two are going to be the summer before year 5. I will try to avoid too many cliches but it's bound to happen on occasion. If you read this and feel i've stepped on any toes, please let me know, otherwise, please enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I am floored by the response this has gotten. I really hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I have been writing it.**

HPHBHPHBHPHB

Platinum blond hair whipped around as he let his finger dance up her neck. Most would never think that Lucius Malfoy of all people would be this passionate. She moaned a song that was pure music to his ears. His hands slid up and her tone got deeper and huskier, he lived for that. Moments melted into minutes, together they could be heard in virtually every corner of Malfoy Manor. This would seem almost perverse to most, but for one man, this was as close to heaven as he could get on this earth.

A small knock was the only warning he got. His wife, caught him in the act and stood there watching, a smirk spreading into a gentle smile. "Luc, the children have started to arrive, it's time you sent your mistress to bed".

He paused and pulled his hair off his face. "Yes, i believe you're right." He stood from his seat, cradling the only other woman he had ever loved. He gently laid her down in her bed, and straightened her bow. His fingers trailed down her body with a grace given by years of attention.

"I will always consider myself fortunate that cello could never give you an heir Luc," Narcissa tried to hide a giggle, "I do love hearing you play her though."

He smiled softly at his wife and with a sweep of his wand, the case sealed itself. He had been playing cello since he was in hogwarts. It was a Malfoy tradition that started twenty generations ago, well before the family left France. Malfoy men were just as skilled with the bow and strings as they were with their wands. One skill for the homefront, one for the battlefield. It was just the way things were.

He looked around his office and picked up a folder before heading out to begin the mornings classes. Today was going to be a good day.

HPHBHPHBHPHB

In another part of the manor, the young master of the house was entertaining a few of his friends with another story about his exploits with Harry, at least that was the intent.

"Does anyone else know how Wild-Eye Weasley got his wandering eye?" Draco looked around the group of friends. Pansy was staring into a mirror praying to the gods that she wasn't getting a pimple. Greg and Vince were half paying attention-half asleep. Daphne and Harry were preoccupied in a shared blush. The young heir to House Malfoy huffed, feeling a bit ignored.

Harry looked over at his cousin who was trying hard not to stare at young Miss Parkinson. "Please, enlighten us, dear cousin." He waved his arm in the air, with a wink he slipped it around his betrothed shoulder. She leaned over into the embrace.

The blond shook his head a bit at the pair and puffed his chest up a bit as he was now the center of attention again. "So it turns out, back in first year, he was convinced that our head of house was out to take over the school. The idiot was stupid enough to drag another lion with him into the forbidden corridor and barely escaped with his life. His friend wasn't so lucky. My father was there when Dumbledore mailed the black letter himself."

Harry couldn't help himself "He couldn't have been too stupid. In his own way, he helped end the life of not only a mudblood, but an irish one at that. That was a two for one." The girl on his shoulder gasped and then failed at hiding a giggle as she smacked at his arm. "I know, I know...but come on I did almost get him to take the old bounty money. He was forced to give the money back by his blood traitor of a father." He smirked.

Pansy looked up over her mirror "How did you find the bounty list? I thought the old guard had destroyed them all." she cocked a sculpted eyebrow at the teen.

Harry shook his head at the girl "A Slytherin never shares his secrets, though I would start by asking your boyfriend." He winked at his cousin "He gave me the idea and helped with the execution." The young girl looked across the table at a blushing Draco. Before she could open her mouth, an elf popped in.

"Young ladies and gentlemens, Master Lucius is waiting for you in the library." The elf bowed, his nose touching the floor. The group stood up and made their way out of the room and headed down the hall.

HPHBHPHBHPHB

Classes passed as they often did in the summer for the pureblood elite. The summer was a time for lessons that could not be taught during the school year. Estate management, etiquette, and politics were all subjects that would never be as important to the unwashed masses that made up the majority of the Hogwarts student body.

Harrison Potter, scion of House Black sat in a large leather chair in front of a fireplace with a small red book in hand. Sitting across from him was Lucius Malfoy, right hand of the Dark Lord and personal advisor to Cornelius Fudge. A more dangerous mind you could not find. He had the political clout of a king, with the fangs of a cobra.

"What is your opinion of the task that you were given?" The older gentleman cocked an eyebrow.

Harry barely raised an eyebrow. "You know better than any of us, my opinion does not matter. He word, my hand...that's the way things have always worked." He ran a finger down the spine of the book. "This is a first draft of what would need to be done, which families would most likely give us the most trouble and some of the more obvious holes in our nets that need to be patched." He handed the book over. "The timetable gives me til the end of the spring semester...we will be ready."

The blond man turned the book over and tried to open it but was unable to. He flicked his wand and muttered a few incantations but still nothing. Before he could get to the point of frustration, Harry leaned over and whispered something into the lock. The book popped open with an almost audible hiss. He nodded his thanks and thumbed through a few pages full of everything from lists to crude maps and a star chart. "This...this is most impressive and comprehensive. You say that the ritual will work?" the older Malfoy said as he kept reading.

"Yes sir. I made a breakthrough after finding one of my grandmother's journals. The biggest issue remaining is getting the proper ingredients and a method of delivery that would affect the most people at the same time." The teen rubbed the back of his neck "I have some ideas, but I need to test them. "

Malfoy smirked "I trust that will not be an issue. You have been given clearance to use whatever means necessary so long as you don't raise suspicions. It would not due to frighten the flock before the blades are sharpened, yes?" He closed the book and floated it back over to the teen. "I was going to pass this along at the end of your classes today, but I'm leaving it to you. Fudge is sending his Dolores as the ministry representative at Hogwarts this term. From what I'm understanding she will be assigned to teach. Arrangements are being made for proper instruction. Consider yourselves fortunate that she favors your cousin and yourself. She assumes much, but has her uses. Do not forget that." He stood up and bowed, signaling the end of the meeting.

The teen stood and bowed as he tucked the book into his robe as they left.

HPHBHPHBHPHB

Hours passed and the sun sank lower over the horizon. Harry soon found himself back in his room at the end of an exceedingly long day.

He sat down heavily on the edge of his bed and with exceptional control for his age, he wandlessly summoned what had become his first crush. A six string goddess with a cherry neck. In his hands she sang sweet and she sang loudly. She was his secret obsession. When Draco was given his violin, for the first time, he had been jealous. It took his father three weeks to finally get it out of him. He wanted to play music too. The two of them bonded over their guitars, lesson after lesson, callus after callus they grew closer and closer.

Elsewhere in the house, Sirius sat with a glass of firewhisky and cocked his head. Despite the soundproofing the old house had, the old dog animagus could still hear Harry playing. He took a long draw from his glass and smiled. Tonight was going to be a good night.

HPHBHPHBHPHB

**AN: One more chapter before we get to Hogwarts, I promise. I hope this gave a bit more insight as to what's gone on in the previous years. You'll start to see more bits a pieces dropped to fill in the gaps. There won't be a whole lot of bashing in this, but there will be a few digs here and there. And yea, Seamus died. Sorry for those Seamus diehards out there.**


End file.
